This invention relates to holders for mounting bumper stickers and like display items expressing a motto or comment, on the bumper of an automobile or other support such as the interior surface of an automobile window, or an office desk surface.
Bumper sticker afficionados have need for a holder which will mount and display bumper stickers in a variety of environments, principally on the bumper of an automobile, but also on such support surfaces as car windows, desk tops, counter tops, etc.
It is the general purpose of the present invention to provide such a holder which:
Displays the item attractively on its selected support.
Protects the display item.
Mounts it interchangeably with other selected display items.
Is adaptable universally to mounting the item on a variety of support surfaces, including car bumpers of arcuate or off-set cross sectional configuration.
Protects the displayed item from thievery or loss.
Does not deface the bumper.
Is reasonable in cost, easy to install, and easy to use.
The foregoing and other objects of the invention are achieved by the provision of a bumper sticker holder which, broadly stated, comprises a base and base fastening means for fastening it to an automobile bumper or other selected support. A frame overlies the peripheral area of the base and with it defines a longitudinal guideway. The guideway receives and mounts a bumper sticker or like display item.
Frame fastening means, such as pop rivets or two-sided tape, fasten the base to the bumper. A bracket may also be used for this purpose and serves the dual functions of providing a stand by which the holder may be mounted on a desk top or other flat surface if such a mounting is desired.
A locking device locks the sticker within the frame to prevent pilferage. Suction cups provide an alternate mounting means for attaching the assembly to the interior of an automobile or other window.